


Soft Like A Boy, Rugged Like A Man

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Chekov finally finds the courage to take what he wants, and McCoy is mostly just in disbelief about the whole thing.





	Soft Like A Boy, Rugged Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> I pushed a lot of personal boundaries when writing this instead of sticking to my norms. We have 22-year-old Chekov, set somewhere in the Beyond timeline, who is actually quite predatory and perhaps out of character. However, I’ve always been a big fan of those sorts of fics, so I decided to write one.  
> It’s also in Chekov’s point of view, which isn’t really within my comfort zone, but I’m pretty happy with how it all went.  
> Anyway, in short, enjoy this little porn fic in which Chekov takes what he wants from McCoy, and McCoy just lets him!

It’s the shot of vodka that does it; gets him up on his feet and marching out of his quarters with all the confidence of a slightly tipsy Russian. He had wanted to do this for so long, yet had never quite found the courage, or more importantly, an excuse. Tonight was going to be the night, though, he had decided and continued to smile confidently at other crew members as he strode through the corridors of The Enterprise in search of his destination.

 

It only took Chekov a few minutes to travel through the levels of the ship and reach Doctor McCoy’s quarters. He realised quickly that he didn’t actually know if the doctor would even be there and felt a little crestfallen. That had been a stupid mistake on his behalf, and an excellent example of why you don’t make decisions after drinking the “Good-Vodka-From-Home”.

 

“ _Ay_ , here goes nothing…” He murmured, thumbing the door panel to request entry.

 

Chekov was both surprised and relieved when the doors slid open a few moments later, which quickly turned into nervous adrenaline when he was face-to-face with Doctor McCoy. He was staring at Chekov with his usual “confused-but-annoyed” expression, eyebrow arched, and oh, of course, his arms were now crossed.  
  
  
  
“Chekov…” He finally said, slowly. “Can I help you?”

 

He smiled flirtatiously. “Actually, I think you can. May I come in?”

 

The doctor’s expression still hadn’t changed, but he did stand aside to let Chekov in. He knew he had to go about this quickly before Doctor McCoy would object. Even though Chekov was now 22, the doctor didn’t really give him the time of day and still incessantly referred to him as “kid”. It was frustrating to be seen as a child when he was in fact, very much an adult. Doctor McCoy was only 36 himself. Did he really consider himself “old”?

 

“Well? What do you need from me?”

 

Chekov almost jumped at his voice; that thick, Southern drawl so harsh yet as smooth as a good, aged whiskey. He turned to face Doctor McCoy who was standing a few feet away from the closed door, but his arms were now uncrossed. Chekov thought he even looked a little nervous and smiled to himself. See, now that was why he had always felt attracted to Doctor McCoy. Underneath his gruff exterior, he was as soft as any boy, and _so_ handsome. Chekov boldly stepped over to him and slipped a hand up his arm, grinning when the doctor immediately swallowed.

 

“Just you,” Chekov said sweetly, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

 

When Doctor McCoy didn’t object, Chekov held his face with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth, making sure his want was loud and clear. He heard the older man moan. It was quiet, but Chekov definitely heard it and smirked against his mouth as Doctor McCoy finally gave in and kissed back. His hands were on Chekov’s hips, holding him firmly but not moving closer just yet, so he took that initiative and reached between the doctor’s legs to cheekily grope his clothed cock.

 

Doctor McCoy’s mouth fell from his with a groan. “Jesus! Fuck – can we just hang on a sec?”

 

Chekov sighed impatiently, hand still cupping the doctor. He squeezed. “I want you, Doctor. Do you object?”

 

“ _You_ want…” But he trailed off and collected himself with a shake of his head. “You know what? Fuck it,”

 

 _There we go._ Chekov smiled as he watched surrender bloom across Doctor McCoy’s face, those pretty, hazel green eyes clouding with lust. He pulled Chekov into a hot, searing kiss and brought a hand up to grasp a handful of his curls. Chekov felt the older man continue to grow harder in his hand and moved quickly to unbutton Doctor McCoy’s slacks, wanting things to move a lot faster than they were. The doctor laughed into Chekov’s mouth, as if he couldn’t believe the situation he was in right now, but obviously wanting it to happen.

 

As Chekov reached into the doctor’s underwear, he pulled away. “How ‘bout we move, huh?” He panted with a soft smile.

 

Doctor McCoy was gesturing toward the ‘bedroom’ area of his quarters which had been separated by a partition. As much as Chekov wanted to rip the doctor’s uniform off in the middle of the doorway, he silently agreed it would be much more comfortable for both of them to be on a bed right now and took Doctor McCoy’s hand to lead him over to it. He received another hearty laugh, the doctor clearly amused by Chekov’s impatience, and then all but pushed the older man down onto his orange, Starfleet mattress who landed with a small bounce but much larger smile. _Such a boy_.

 

Then Chekov was on top of him, straddling the older man’s lap and adjusting his uniform so he could pull his shirts off, tossing them to the floor. Doctor McCoy brought his hands up to Chekov’s hips, staring at him like it was the most incredible sight he had ever seen, even up in space. It made Chekov’s heart swell (and his cock harden). He wriggled a bit for some friction between their clothed erections and let out a sigh of pleasure as the electricity jolted through him.

 

Doctor McCoy tightened his grip on Chekov’s hips and audibly swallowed a moan. “God, I just can’t even… You sure you want this, Chekov?” He asked, sounding very serious.

 

“Oh, Leonard,” he replied, using his first name. “How have you not noticed until now that I am interested? You are as handsome and soft as any young boy, yet strong and rugged like a man.”

 

There was a scoff, but the doctor looked equally flattered. “Thanks, I think… Always thought you were gorgeous, too,”

 

Chekov beamed at him and leaned down for a kiss. “So, you want me?”

 

“I’d be an idiot not to,”

 

That was it; the final permission. Chekov kissed the doctor – _Leonard_ – some more, enjoying the feeling of rough stubble against his chin and mouth. He had made out with quite a few people since his joining of Starfleet, but they were always his age, his size, his socialising group. Leonard was older, more experienced, and just that little bit more mature. He was a _real_ man, in Chekov’s eyes, not like the boys his own age, or even the girls, always looking for one night stands or a _“quick, I’ll blow you before we start our shift”._ Chekov knew that after tonight Leonard would be wanting more, and given his nurturing personality, would most likely be hoping for some kind of commitment. Well, he would be more than happy to comply.

 

Deciding they were both wearing way too much clothing, Chekov crawled between Leonard’s legs and started tugging on his already open pants. The doctor responded by sitting up so he could pull his own shirts off, adding Science Blue to the Command Yellow pile on the floor. Chekov paused for a moment with his fingertips beneath the band of Leonard’s boxer shorts, simply admiring the view of McCoy's broad and muscled torso. _Oh, he’s so handsome, so masculine_. He leaned down to press his lips against the doctor’s abdomen as he finished getting Leonard completely naked, and the older man was just lying there and letting him have what he wanted, stroking those long, elegant fingers through Chekov’s curls.

 

When McCoy’s cock was completely visible, Chekov took a minute to appreciate the gorgeous sight in front of him. Thick, broad, but not too long, and – _thank God_ – also circumcised. He didn’t want to wait any longer and moved to slip his tongue over the glans, up and down the frenulum, around the corona, and Leonard was positively babbling already.

 

“ _Oh yeah_ , good boy… Just like that darlin’,” he moaned, gently thrusting his hips.

 

Chekov supposed he didn’t mind being called a “good boy”, though he just hoped the doctor wouldn’t see him as completely innocent and inexperienced when it came to sex. Wanting to prove himself, he slowly and expertly moved his lips down until he was at the base of McCoy’s cock. He allowed Leonard to thrust up twice against the back of his throat, then another two times before he had to pull off, afraid he would gag, but continued sucking up and down the top half of his erection. Leonard was panting, pulling at Chekov’s hair and murmuring more filth to him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , how’d you learn to do this? So damn good, Pasha…”

 

The use of his well-known nickname surprised Chekov, but pleased him nonetheless. He grinned up at the doctor, mouth still full of cock, and that was what caused Leonard’s legs to tense beneath him. Chekov reluctantly stopped and wiped a string of saliva that was dribbling from his lips. There was no way he was letting Leonard come just yet, not when he was hoping for sex. He reached down and began unfastening his own slacks, climbing off the bed to quickly step out of his remaining garments. Leonard watched him from the mattress, eyes hazy, cock straining beautifully against his stomach, and Chekov licked his lips.

 

“Leonard, will you let me fuck you?” He asked, trying to sound confident.

 

Chekov was prepared for the doctor to say no, had honestly been expecting it, and was also willing to be the one on the bottom, but was hoping he would say yes. He had slept with a generous amount of men and women, had tried giving and receiving an equal amount of times, but being on top was definitely his favourite. The friction was always so tight, not even comparing to his hand or a toy, and being able to bring just as much pleasure to his sexual partner was simply an added bonus for him.

 

Much to his surprise, McCoy nodded. “Haven’t done it in a while, though,”

 

 _Oh, God, yes._ Chekov could have cheered, started praising every deity known in existence. He hurriedly clambered back onto the bed and in between Leonard’s now spread legs, cupping his balls and gently teasing them. McCoy still had that expression on his face that looked like he thought he was the luckiest man in the galaxy, eyelids heavy and his mouth twisted into a very relaxed smirk. He bit his lip when Chekov slipped a finger between Leonard’s cheeks, reaching for his hole and rubbing playfully.

 

“Lubricant?” He asked simply.

 

Leonard nodded and reached over for his drawer, quickly pulling out the small tube. “Just… Try to be gentle, alright? Not as young as I used to be,”

 

Chekov could understand that, especially if it had been a substantial amount of time since the doctor last participated in anal sex. With a reassuring smile, he squirted some of the oily substance onto his fingers and returned them to Leonard’s hole, making sure it was nice and wet. When he pushed the first finger inside, the doctor let out a breath he had obviously been holding in and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t look like he was in pain, though, just remembering the foreign feeling, so Chekov very slowly began moving it. This time there was a quiet moan and then another. Chekov carefully edged in a second finger and curled them at the tips in search of Leonard’s prostate.

 

McCoy pushed against him, wriggling. “Almost, just a little to the – oh, _God_ …”

 

“Mm, tell me how it feels,” Chekov crooned.

 

“So good, baby, _so good_. Ah, fuck, just… _Please_!”

 

Chekov didn’t think he would ever hear Doctor McCoy beg for anything or anyone in his entire lifetime, and it was honestly one of the sexiest things he’d had the pleasure of hearing. He teased Leonard a while longer, stretching his hole and massaging his prostate. The doctor continued to prattle on with his head thrown back, murmuring about how _damn good_ Chekov was, and _best fuck I’ve had, gorgeous young thing_ , and all Chekov could do was smile in pride. He was not a “kid”, not a virgin; he was a young man, and he _certainly_ knew how to please his lovers.

 

“I can’t wait to be inside of you, Leonard. You will be so tight, I know it.” Chekov slipped in a third finger and Leonard let out a particularly loud groan.  
  
  
  
“Pasha, please!” He pleaded. “Want you now, need it, baby, please, _please_ …”

 

It made Chekov’s cock throb and he removed his fingers to take the tube of lubricant, slicking himself generously. He urged Leonard to move his legs so they were bent at the knees and then settled himself over the doctor’s body, holding his erection in place, ready to push in. McCoy’s chest was heaving now, waiting, and quite obviously wishing Chekov would just get on with it. He wriggled against him impatiently making the head of his cock rub teasingly over Leonard’s hole.

 

Chekov leaned down for a moment to kiss the older man, moaning a little when his face was suddenly being held, and Leonard’s tongue moved in his mouth with all of the desperation of a boy. He pushed in. It was slow and tantalising. Doctor McCoy’s mouth broke away with a loud gasp and his hands travelled down Chekov’s back to his ass, squeezing and encouraging him to pick up the pace with small jerks of his hips. He felt incredible and tight, just like Chekov had imagined. It was more than enough for him to start moaning in earnest.

 

"Leonard… _Da, da_ … Feels… Amazing…”

 

He shuddered. “Not gonna last much longer,”

 

Chekov wasn’t going to, either, unfortunately. The combination of extended foreplay and anticipation of wanting this for so long had him already nearing his peak, so he made a conscious effort to focus on Leonard for as long as he could. He reached for the doctor’s hand and encouraged him to take a hold of his own erection as he thrusted harder, deeper. McCoy was an incoherent mess beneath him, tugging his cock in time with their hips and making noises Chekov could only assume were mewls, whimpers.

 

He was tightening so much around him that Chekov knew he was minutes away, possibly even seconds, so he choked out a warning. “Going to come soon!”

 

Leonard didn’t even reply, just continued to stroke himself and further contract as his own orgasm loomed. Chekov started to feel the familiar tingling sensation in his balls and then suddenly he was coming with a shout, pulsing inside of Leonard, spilling his semen nice and deep, and _God_ did it feel good. He shuddered through his climax which set McCoy off, tensing beneath him as he spurted all up his stomach and chest, muttering profanities, and _Pasha, Pasha, Pasha_.

 

Chekov sagged against Leonard's neck, panting. “Are you okay?”

 

“Be even better when you get off’a me,” he replied, his accent thicker in his exhaustion. “Heavier than you look,”

 

Chekov laughed and complied, easing himself out and biting his lip a little as he watched his own come dripping from McCoy’s now loose hole. Thinking quickly, he got up and went into the doctor’s small bathroom to retrieve a towel for them both, which Leonard took with a grateful smile, cleaning himself up. They pulled their underwear back on and Chekov sat up beside the doctor on his bed, pressing a little kiss on his cheek to say thank you.

 

Leonard lazily draped an arm around his shoulder. “What now?”

 

“Whatever we want,” Chekov replied. “Do you wish to see me again?”

 

“Definitely,” McCoy said, pulling him into a kiss. “You might just keep me sane on this damn flying piece of tin,”

 

Chekov beamed at him, laughed at the doctor’s ridiculousness, and thought to himself, _“We will make a very good pair.”_


End file.
